


Better than any man's daugher

by MarnaNightingale



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: CannonSex, Kissing the Gunner's Daughter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2004-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnaNightingale/pseuds/MarnaNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a dear friend recieves a much deserved promotion, it is both traditional and proper to throw him a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than any man's daugher

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual explicit cannonsex  
> Consensual explicit flagitious torment of a Naval Officer.  
> Several Articles of War Violated. Flagitiously.  
> PWP threesome drabble  
> And, heaven help me, more free verse than prose.
> 
> Kisses from the gunner to: [](http://damned-colonial.livejournal.com/profile)[**damned_colonial**](http://damned-colonial.livejournal.com/) and [](http://gryphons-lair.livejournal.com/profile)[**gryphons_lair**](http://gryphons-lair.livejournal.com/) , for inspiration and editorial help, [](http://kd5mdk.livejournal.com/profile)[**kd5mdk**](http://kd5mdk.livejournal.com/) for a kick-ass beta, and [](http://fairestcat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fairestcat.livejournal.com/)**fairestcat** who has just had some wisdom teeth removed and desired H/C with, for all love, no oral sex :-)

Rum-fuddled, naked, singing. Laughing.

“Get his hands, there!”

Cold metal, hard hands. So helpless.

**Please.**

Laughter.

“Stretch him out properly.”

**Please. God.**

"One."

Fire.

"Two."

 **Burning**.

“Three”

Biting his lip.

“Eight.”

Screaming into a hard kiss.

“Twelve.”

Slumping.

Caught; lifted.

Held between them, mouths on him, tasting. Rum and tears.

“Better’n ... _anyone’s_ ... daughter.”

Laughter.

Hard hands holding him, stroking. Grasping him. Mouths working.

**Please.**

Fingers, insistent. Opening.

Fire.

Taken.

Striped arse pressed against cold metal.

**Burning**

Hard hands. Hot flesh. Stroking.

Screaming into a hard kiss.

Slumping.

Held between them.

“Congratulations ...”

Glory in their eyes.

 _”Captain_.”


End file.
